


The Campus in Snow

by wayvbabey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: It’s the time of year when it’s cold, when the snow finally settles and late nights are spent huddled away studying. in the midst of all this, Wong Yukhei is sending you… confusing signals.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Campus in Snow

-

As usual, the heating in the library building isn't on.

Bundled up with a hat and scarf, you make your way over to the small table on the second floor- specifically designated for group study. Behind the closed blinds, the outside world begins the slow descent into darkness as the evening chill sets in. Just after passing the staff on duty, you unwind your scarf and shake away the excess snow it's collected on your journey.

"Evening!" You greet your study group, a cluster of friends across practically every major the university has to offer. Solji, who's almost unrecognisable shrouded in her hoodie and winter coat, waves you over while the others mutter silent greetings.

A chair is pulled out for you by Yukhei, your beaming friend who seems to be immune to the cold in just his hoodie and jeans.

"When did you get here?" You frown.

He takes your bag from you, large hands fumbling with the zipper while he grins toothily. "Dejun caught me just after my statistics lecture. Sorry I couldn't come walk you."

"It's fine," you reply, scowling when he yanks off your beanie and giggles like a child. "Yukhei! It's freezing in here!"

"Which is why," he sing-songs in return, reaching under the desk and leaving you with a frown on your face. "I brought coffee!"

The huge thermos flask, coupled with Yukhei's grinning, triumphant face, causes a laugh to leave your lips.

Dejun, however, is unimpressed.

"I'll seriously kill you if we get caught with that in here." He threatens, glancing over to the faraway librarian's desk with paranoia in his eyes. "Only water on this floor, remember?"

"It'll be fine," you soothe him quietly while Yukhei unscrews the thermos and offers it to you. True to his word, the coffee is still hot, almost scalding, causing you to jerk backwards as you try to prevent a burnt tongue.

" _Karma_ ," Dejun mouths from across the table.

You stick your tongue out at him, before looking across the table at everyone else. Altogether there's six of you and everyone is, apart from you and Yukhei, immersed in either their textbooks or phones.

"Do you need help with your distributions exam?" Yukhei peers over at your handcrafted checklist, moving his finger across the page to find your first exam. Both of you take scientific majors, his being mathematics and yours being marine biology, meaning he's more than well-equipped to help you with anything you find difficult.

"Yes, please." You exhale, opening a notebook and grasping your pen. Yukhei leans over, large body coming shoulder-to-shoulder with your own. You get an inhale of his cologne, too overpowering yet distinctly Yukhei, and try not to curl up into yourself too much. Instead, you lean against his side and share the body heat, flask clasped in your hands under the table.

"So, the mean, median and average...." He begins, stealing the pen off you and beginning to draw on the paper. If it weren't for the chill in the air you're sure you would be drifting off, with the lull of Yukhei's voice and the hot flask clasped between your legs. Occasionally, Yukehi will nudge the top of your head with his chin and you'll discreetly pass it over so he can have a drink.

"Okay." After half an hour, you find yourself nodding your head with renewed confidence. "I think I've got it?"

"Yeah?" He looks at you with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah." You hand the flask back a final time and try not to smile too widely when he's this close to you. "Thanks so much. You're a lifesaver."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's great. Now, Yukhei-" Nara, a psychology student, leans over and pokes his bicep with her pen. "Teach _me_."

So he does, while you scoot over to Kun, another marine biologist, and siphon off any practice questions he has.

They take far too long, even when he patiently guides you through them, so when you decide to take a break and have a stretch you're surprised to find the world outside is fully dark and the snow has stopped falling. Instead, it lays patiently on the floor, waiting to be stepped on.

"Guys, it's late." You check your phone, the time reading just past nine. "Shall we finish up today and meet back tomorrow morning? I don't have anything until the afternoon."

"Sounds good," Solji agrees, with the rest of the group going along with it.

The notebook and pen are swept into your bag, along with the flashcards you'd started to make with Kun. Yukhei collects his own things, swiping the flask into his bag with a cautionary glance at the desk before standing up and swinging the bag around his shoulder and raising his hood. Then, he reaches out a hand and beckons for your own bag, which you gratefully hand over to him before he places his free arm around your shoulders.

"Can you not?" You jibe but make no move to shrug him off. "You're heavy!"

He drags you along as your little group makes for the stairs, tutting and poking your cheek in response.

"No coffee for you next time, if you're gonna be like that."

"I didn't mean it, idiot." You headbutt his side, resting your head there as an icy blast of wind hits you on the way out. "God, it's freezing!"

Yukhei holds you against him tighter. "Put your hands in my pockets."

You sneak both hands in, even if it looks a little odd to passers-by. "Thanks."

While the others split up to head back home, you and Yukhei take a little side-path back to your dorms. You both live in the same building, him two floors above you, which is actually how the two of you met. He'd moved in a day earlier and had caught you struggling with some boxes on the way back from the gym.

"They really need to fix the heating in the library." You announce, feet crunching in the snow. Yukhei laughs again and you feel the jolting movement from where you're tucked under his arm.

"You know they won't." He gives you a squeeze, a casual yet affectionate gesture and although you know Yukhei's a physically affectionate guy, it doesn't stop you throwing a quick, questioning look his way.

He doesn't notice, though. He just carries on with a smile on his face.

You relay all this information to Sicheng, the contemporary dance major who also happens to be your roommate.

"Maybe he just didn't want me slipping on the ice?" You question aloud. "I did that once in my own school and everyone laughed, but I don't see how he could have known that."

"That sounds tragic." Sicheng comments, pouring two hot chocolates into some mugs with enough elegance to scream _that has never happened to me before and you know it_.

You brush it off. At least he tried.

"All I'm saying," you carry on, "is he's kind of being weird at the moment, but not _weird_ weird, you know? Thanks."

"No problem." Sicheng picks up his own mug and lounges against the counter, drink in hand. "I mean, how long have you known the guy?"

"Since the start of term."

His face twists in thought until he's all cheekbone and sharp edges, eyes pensive "Well, he could like you, right? If he's not like that with anyone else, I'd say he's interested."

"No way." You deny it immediately. "Sicheng, I know you've never met him, but the guy is a straight ten out of ten. He gives _Lee Taeyong_ a run for his money, for god's sake! And," you plough on before Sicheng can interrupt, "even if he was interested, which he probably isn't, I couldn't ruin the friendship! He's a great friend."

"He could be an even greater boyfriend." Sicheng retorts, sipping thoughtfully. "But whatever. List off all the stuff he's done one more time for me, and we'll go over everything we know."

Playing the 'is-Yukhei-interested-in-me-or-is-he-just-being-friendly?' game with Sicheng continues throughout the exam season. It's somewhat fun. Whenever Yukhei walks you to your exams, studies with you well into the night, coaxes you away from a breakdown or takes you for a late-night walk into the city to calm you down, you relay it back to Sicheng. Though your roommate usually looks half-dead from all the pieces he has to perform, he always wanders into the kitchen to make you a drink every morning or evening, which is your cue to spill.

But the two of you make no progress, none at all. Exam season comes and goes until, before you know it, you've sat your last exam. With fingers cramped, you and Kun do a feeble high-five before parting aways, just before you spot Yukhei's beaming face waiting for you out in the cold.

"What are you doing here?" You exclaim though it's quickly cut short as he whirls you around with a victorious shout. Your cheeks and ears, already burning from the cold, heat up even more at the gesture until you're taking Yukhei's sleeve and tugging him away from the questioning eyes of your classmates.

"To congratulate you on finishing all your exams!" He exclaims like it's obvious, taking one of your hands and swinging it from side to side. "There's going to be a party tonight at Yangyang's. You're coming, yeah?"

"Ah," you gently break your hand away, trying hard not to meet his eager expression. Yukhei had finished his exams yesterday and, while he was able to bounce back from the mentally taxing month, you weren't the same. "I think I'll just have a night in tonight Yukhei, sorry."

"It's alright," he assures although you can see by the way his smile fades he's disappointed. Still, as the two of you walk back to your rooms and you chat away about how the exam went, he doesn't hold it against you, only dropping you off at the door with a promise not to send you any crazy messages.

Thankfully, Sicheng is of the same breed as you. While you flick through your social media (and, interestingly, see a video of Yangyang and Ten hoisting a reluctant Kun up to do a keg stand), the two of you curl up in Sicheng's room to watch a few Disney films. Sicheng won't admit it, but the sparkle in his eyes shows you just how invested in is in the movies.

It's around midnight when your phone vibrates. Apart from a few spam messages from Yukhei and a few videos from your friends, you've gone most of the night undisturbed. However, when Kunhang's name pops up as a notification, you take your eyes off of the screen to open the message.

_**Kunhang (room 301)** _

pls help

y/n

please

_**Y/N:** _

everything okay?

**_Kunhang (floor 301)_ **

yukhei's drunk and i cant move him

we're outside

can u come open the door

now pls

You glance to Sicheng. He's immersed in the movie, hugging his feet and eyes wide.

"I'm just going to let some friends into the building." You let him know, creeping out the room once he makes a non-committal hum and hands you the empty popcorn bowl. Ditching it on the kitchen table, you grab your keycard and head to the door.

Sure enough, poor Kunhang has Yukhei in his arms- barely.

The only way to describe it would be to say Yukhei is absolutely _wasted_. His hair hangs in front of his face as he kicks at the floor, muttering away in some language you realise to be Cantonese once you get closer.

Kunhang's smile is more of a grimace. "Hi."

"Hey," you fold your arms as you stare at them both. None of you have the right outfits on for the cold weather. You're in your pyjamas and a hoodie while the two boys are aptly dressed for a night of drinking. The familiar feeling of Yukhei's leather jacket greets you as you take ahold of his other arm and haul him to his feet.

He's at least twice your size and drapes over you like a tablecloth, but somehow the two of you manage to make it inside. Before, you'd thought Kunhang was a bit of a twig, but as he wrestles Yukhei into his bed you vow to never, ever underestimate him again.

"Thanks for getting him home."

Kunhang stares at his friend with an unimpressed frown but a fond look in his eye. "I can't believe him. I'm not even that drunk yet. What a wipeout."

"If you want to go back to the party, you can." You venture, hunting around Yukhei's room to see if he has any painkillers. It's not surprising to find his room a mess, clothes strewn on the floor and books splayed out all over his desk.

"You sure?" Kunhang raises an eyebrow. "You don't want me to get him changed or anything?"

"I doubt you'd be able to, given his state." You gesture helplessly to Yukhei's closed eyes. It's not the first time you've had to deal with a drunk person, although thankfully, Yukhei is relatively calm.

"Well," Kunhang sounds reluctant but he's already inching towards the door. "If you're sure..."

" _Goodbye_ , Kunhang," you laugh. "Have fun! And thanks for calling."

"Don't mention it. Sorry for putting this on you." Before you can let him know it isn't a problem, at all, he's gone, disappearing down the hall and out the main door, where you hear it click shut.

Finally alone, you turn back to Yukhei. Strangely, his head is smushed against the pillow with his body sprawled over the tiny single bed, but the one eye you can see is open and watching you.

"Oh, Yukhei," you sigh with a shake of your head. Of course your friend would get totally wasted right after exams. "Can you stand up?"

The only reply you get is a muffled moan before he rolls over onto his back and makes grabby hands towards you. From his wandering eyes to the far-out gaze inside them, you realise your friend isn't quite in the present with you, not that it wasn't obvious from before.

Rather than try to tackle Yukhei, you head into his kitchen (a mess, as usual) and grab him a cup of water. After settling that and some painkillers on his nightstand ready for the morning, you hunt around in his wardrobe to try and find some loose-fitting clothes for him to change into.

"Don't do that." You hear him moan from the bed. "Please. I don't want you seeing my underwear."

He sounds so genuinely distressed you can't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about that." You pull out a shirt, the only thing you can dare to find. Now he's mentioned it, you don't want to go rooting around for his clothes, because doing that would _firmly_ place you in the 'friend' category, right?

"Can you change?" You ask him, glancing at his jacket.

He shakes his head, hair tousling against the pillow. He looks so much younger in that position and innocent, too.

Biting down a smile, you come to sit on the edge of the bed, gingerly holding out the shirt. "I can leave if you wanna put this on. Then we can take off your shoes."

"You don't have to leave," he gently pushes you away, large hand clasping over your own and returning the shirt to you. "Help me."

Then, he raises his arms above his head and raises an eyebrow at you expectantly.

"Yukhei..." You trail off. " _No_."

"I have a really good body." He replies seriously, with a straight face, looking you dead in the eye, almost as if he's trying to convince you. "It's just a shirt."

"No!" You laugh, shaking your head. "Listen, if you do the shirt, I'll do your shoes, okay?"

Evidently, Yukhei is too drunk to realise the trade-off isn't in his favour, because he just gives an endearing little giggle and finally takes the shirt from you.

After retreating into his bathroom for him to change you come back out to see his previous shirt and jacket on the floor. Picking them up, you fold them neatly and place them on his chair before turning back to him and pulling the covers up, exposing his boots.

"Why couldn't you have just worn trainers like a normal person?" You whine as you tug at his shoes to no avail. Yukhei doesn't even move as you transfer all your weight into your heels, using the momentum to finally, finally get them to come off.

"You okay?" You hear him mumble as you hit the floor, two boots safely in your arms. Muttering a breathless curse and dumping them on the floor, you get back up and straighten the duvet out so it covers his whole body.

"Yukhei," you say gently, "you're a really great friend, but I'm not taking off your socks, okay? That's where I draw the line."

He replies with something in Cantonese before pushing himself onto his elbows, then sitting up until the covers fall off him.

"Y/N," he whines, arms outstretched as he looks to you. For a moment you hesitate, as if an alarm system is blaring in your head, but then you calm yourself and your racing heart.

Yukhei is your friend. Even though that might not be what you really want, if he needed you and you were available, you should help him.

"Everything okay?" You come to sit beside him and his arms find yours, resting heavily on your shoulders. "You need, like, a sick bucket or something?"

"No," he sighs, almost in relief, before his hands circle your waist and he buries his head next to your thigh, with his body almost curling around you. Seeing him like this, so exposed and sleepy, sends your stomach into knots. His fingers curl around yours even when you try to free them, finding their way back and clutching onto you as a method to keep you to stay.

"Yukhei," you whisper when you fail to get free. "I need to go."

He makes a sound of protest, eyes opening again as he tries to sit up. Eventually, you make out a word.

"Sorry."

You blink. "What for? This? It's fine, Yukhei, you deserve it. As long as you don't need to go to the hospital to get your stomach pumped, it's totally fine."

"Really?" He blinks at you, hair sticking up almost as if he'd just woken up and eyes droopy, staring at you with lids half-closed.

Your throat is dry so you just swallow and nod. Then, Yukhei shuffles closer, just an inch or so, but enough to cause you to clammer up. Sitting on the bed with his using his hands to sit up, he's not much taller than you, a stark contrast to when you're both standing up. At this height, you can study every inch of the face that usually has to look down at you from the same height. His eyes are almost a golden haze, tainted with alcohol and sleep but still a brilliant, soft brown. The skin of his face is smooth as if it's been sandpapered in perfection, and his cupid's bow rises and falls with the slow intake of your breath. It would be too easy to reach out and trace them because, after this, you might not get another chance to.

But the mood is broken when Yukhei leans forward and places his lips on yours, kissing you. It's sloppy and takes you off guard, but by the time Yukhei's large hand has come to cup your face you're already tilting your head up and returning the gesture. There's the taste of alcohol on his lips but you can't make out exactly what. It tastes sweet, like him, mixed with something else you can't quite put a finger on.

You're the first to break away once your mind catches up with your actions. Jerking back, you watch him, horrified.

How could you take advantage of your friend like that? Had he even wanted to kiss you?

Sometimes, you knew people did stupid things when they were drunk and judging by the lack of words coming out of Yukhei's mouth, he was in no position to justify or explain his actions.

"Sorry!" You squeak out all while he simply blinks up at you. Hastily retreating out of the room, horrified at your abrupt exit but far too mortified to stay any longer, you whip out your phone and draft up a hasty text message, only pressing send once you've dashed back to your place and leapt back into Sicheng's bed, where he's still watching a movie.

**_Y/N_ **

Sorry about tonight! Hope you feel better in the morning.

"Is everything okay?" Sicheng's annoyance at you returning with no popcorn quickly melts away as he sees the distress on your face.

"No!" You cry out. "It's Yukhei, he- I- we kissed!"

His eyes go round. "You _what?_ "

"He was drunk and just kissed me!" You raise your hands to your lips. "And I kissed back!"

"This is good news, right?" Sicheng probes. "Did he confess? Did _you_ confess?"

"Of course not!" You reply. "He was drunk, Sicheng, like Johnny-Suh-after-streaking-around-the-business-building drunk!"

"That's not good." He bites his lip. "Just calm down, watch some Frozen, it will be fine."

"How?" You glance at him worriedly. "Have I just ruined the friendship? What if he doesn't want to speak to me?"

"Worry about that tomorrow." He commands, plucking your phone from your grasp and waving it at you sternly. "For now, just try and relax."

It's easier said than done. Your sleep is restless and although you would normally welcome the weekend, with little work to do now exams are over you find yourself waiting impatiently for your phone to buzz. It doesn't help that Yukhei sleeps well into the afternoon. By the time your phone finally gets a message from him, it's you're a paranoid wreck.

**_Yukhei ! :D_ **

Hey! hope you're okay! sorry about last night lol

did i do anything weird?

You stare at the screen.

He didn't remember?

A hopeless laugh leaves you. Of course you'd be stressing over something that Yukhei couldn't even remember!

You should be feeling relieved but, as you go about the rest of your day, making dinner and texting back and forth with Yukhei, you can't help but feel slightly... disappointed.

Nevertheless, you don't tell Yukhei about the kiss and he doesn't bring it up. On Sunday evening, when everyone decided to officially celebrate the end of exams, he saunters up to you with an easy smile and a careless greeting, just as usual.

There's a particular bar where students go to let off steam, _The Hail Mary_ , a dimly-lit hole-in-the-wall with a good atmosphere. As usual for a Sunday night, it's bustling with people but you manage to spot your friends through the crowds, gathered at the table.

It doesn't take long for the drinks to start flowing. Yukhei has one hand resting on his thigh and the other around you, beer in hand, while he watches the sum of writhing bodies swaying along to the music. He's only in a jacket, shirt and jeans but you can feel the heat radiating off him, alongside the humid air from the dancers, leading you to take another long swig of your cocktail.

Yukhei leans down, lips brushing against your ear and causing shivers to erupt down your spine.

"Everything okay?"

You squirm slightly, tightening the grip on your drink. He's entirely too close for the position you're in, but he'll only get confused if you make a fuss.

"I'm fine."

He doesn't seem to buy it, a frown crossing his features before his lips turn down with concern.

"Do you wanna dance?"

It's overwhelming, the thought of being on the dancefloor with Yukhei by your side. So rather than agree, you just shake your head and curl further into the booth. Even if Yukhei wanted to press the issue, Solji starts up a conversation that you immediately jump into.

But he doesn't go to dance. All night he is by your side, never more than an inch away unless you're dragged to the toilet by a very drunk, bladder-compromised Nara.

There isn't a clear time when you decide to leave. Kun and Solji make the executive decision to ferry Nara home in a taxi and Kunhang joins in for good measure. As the club dies down to a soft, early-morning lull, Dejun and Yangyang enter a heated discussion with Yukhei while you look on, too buzzed to join in. But even they eventually leave to go back to the campus, while you and Yukhei wave them off.

It ends up with the two of you walking back yourselves, Yukhei's jacket wrapped around you and his large hand in yours.

"I had fun tonight," you mumble, because it's just occurred to you that you haven't been the most chatty to him.

Or maybe because you want to know if he's had a good night. Yukhei is a party animal, after all, but he's been with you all evening, like a shadow.

"So did I." He assures you, squeezing your hand for good measure. There aren't very many people out on the streets and the ones that are don't pay you any attention, but then again you doubt anyone would with Yukhei's size. At least this time, you're the drunkest.

"We should have phoned for a cab." You admit after a few more minutes of silence, forced to do something to take your mind of the finger-numbing cold.

"We still can, if you want." He offers, concern in his tone that strikes some chord within you.

Sighing, your head rests against his shoulder again and his palm feels heavy in your own as you ask, "why are you so nice to me?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment and you can feel him looking at you.

"What do you mean? I like you."

"I know." You reply, "but you're just _really_ nice."

"No, Y/N," his hand slips out of yours to touch your arm, halting your steps. When you meet his eyes there's an uncertain glint in them.

"You don't understand. I _like_ you." He looks down earnestly. "As in, more than a friend. That's why I kissed you the other night."

You blink dumbly up at him, brain trying to process everything that's suddenly being said. "You remembered that?"

"Yes?" He frowns. "That's why I asked you if I did anything weird. I thought that if you wanted to talk about it, you would bring it up. But if you _didn't_ bring it up then you _didn't_ mind me kissing you, so-"

"Yukhei," you cut him off. "That was some pretty stupid thinking, and you're a _maths_ major."

He bites his bottom lip, frowning. "So I misread the situation?"

The answer is on the tip of your tongue, ready to jump out, but you resist. Turning away you begin to walk away and like a lost puppy, Yukhei follows, arm hanging limply until you brush against his fingers and take his hand in your own.

"Not completely." You admit. "I would've preferred you actually confessing when sober, or even asking me out. But maybe it's my fault for not reading the signals."

"It's okay!" He softens immediately, beating down any admission that it was perhaps you that didn't understand, as if you could ever do anything wrong in his eyes. "We can start again, right?"

"Yes." The answer is easy, like a breath of air once resurfacing from water, or cuddling up to his huge body the same way you always do when it's cold or you want his touch.

It's easy to realise, you _like_ Yukhei, because when you do things like this, pressing your body close to his, holding his hand in yours, spending long nights together until you're the only one's left, he never questions it. He's always just _there_ , like a silent answer to your questions, a sturdy raft in the ocean of life.

Sicheng is pleased with the development. He smirks at you through the kitchen window when Yukhei drops you off but is (thankfully) nowhere to be seen when your new boyfriend leans down and kisses you- properly this time, before untangling your hands and giving you one last longing glance. Then he disappears down the hall and all you're left with is a huge smile on your face, impossible to wipe off.

No-one seems to notice. Dejun raises a brow when, during the next party, Yukhei greets you with a kiss to the temple, but other than that no questions are raised about your sudden change in relationship. It's as if it was meant to be all along.

But when it's this simple, when Yukhei's hand is in yours, or you're on his back after a night out, or if he's trailing kisses up and down your neck, how can it _not_ be the most natural of things?

-


End file.
